User blog:Alvoria/Week Four: Wiki, Gaming, and More
Yes, I made the title rhyme on purpose. :-P This week we've seen a huge expansion in the number of editors, and as a result, the number of edits. In particular, Rafradeko and Flamarow have been contributing a LOT of entries to the wiki this week. Really this place is starting to look pretty respectable. :-) Special thanks also to Flamarow for reading my blog post last week so that I actually know that someone reads these thing. ;-) I'd also like to mention user Wideload who published his project, Tarmac Road Markings this week. This makes him the second publisher on the Wiki. Well met Wideload! The growth of the wiki population has been great because I've been drop-dead exhausted this week. My paying job is killing me. Possibly in a literal sense. I'm not sure yet. Either way, it's good to know that there are editors around who will fill in the gaps in the contents even if I'm so tired that typing is an effort. Thankfully I have the day off today, though, or I wouldn't survive writing this blog entry. ;-P My goal for today was to update Stained Wood to Custom Stuff 2.2.0, but I got waylaid. The only game besides Minecraft that's held my attention for a long period is Pokémon, and Nintendo started a promotion for a downloadable Arceus today. Naturally, I had to take some time to download it and enjoy playing with it a little bit. You know, because it's a freaking uber-legendary event-exclusive Olympus Mons!!! Yea, I'm pretty happy about this because it's one of only seven (now six) creatures in the game that I didn't have. I'm feeling pretty good about taking the time to get it. ^_^ What does this have to do with Minecraft or Custom Stuff? Not a blessed thing. I just wanted to let anyone reading this know that A) I have an excuse for not updating Stained Wood today and B) that I play games other than Minecraft. As for my other goal, I've kept up making two edits a day. This has been made easier by the increase in contributions from other people. A lot of what I've been doing is just fixing things up, adding information, deleting unnecessary bits, and so forth. I think this is the kinda thing that an admin should do, don't you think? Regardless, it's easy and when I have a whopping half-hour of free time in which to do editing it's really the best I can do. Life is not always conducive to making a wiki. P_P So for this weekend I'm going to try to update Stained Wood, adding crafting tables with the new GUI that CubeX2 has provided for us. After that I'm going to either work on Splendid Stones, or my texture pack. We'll see how I feel. ^_^ For the week ahead... I'm going to concentrate on not letting my paying job kill me. ;-) That's all for this week. Keep adding awesome pages everyone! ~ PsychoSupreme 01:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts